


Маршрутка до экономколледжа

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, preslash, Это не шутки мы встретились в маршрутке
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Ебенецк-Залесский АУ. Хэл переезжает в маленький городок в российской глубинке и каждый день ездит до учёбы на маршрутке и обращает внимание на водителя





	Маршрутка до экономколледжа

Каждое утро начиналось одинаково. Хэл раза четыре сбрасывал будильник, доползал до кухни, ставил чайник. Ждал, когда он закипит, глядя в темноту за окном. Потом смотрел на часы, говорил: «Бля» — вырубал чайник и бегом подрывался из дома.  


Облупленная остановка была уже как родная. Тимур ёжился от ветра, забивающегося под куртку, и привычно наблюдал, как из подъезжающих маршруток вываливаются люди и мрачными сонными группками ебашат сквозь снежную кашу в сторону Гидропривода. Тротуары здесь не чистили, не центр города. Заводские, типа, сами как-нибудь пройдут.  


А потом подъезжала и его маршрутка. Если везло, это была не убитая газель, как обычно, а фордец, в котором можно было почти распрямиться и чувствовать себя между чужими спинами чуть менее уёбищно. В совсем удачные дни это был Тот Самый фордец, который Хэл узнавал издалека по истёршейся рекламе фонда поддержки афганцев на морде машины. Водил его Тот Самый водитель.  


Тимур не смог бы ответить, почему именно этот парень запомнился ему сразу. Он точно так же, как другие, отсчитывал сдачу на ходу, пиздел по телефону и закладывал маршрутку в повороты так, что едущие стоя валились друг на друга. Выглядел тоже как все: тёмно-серая куртка, повидавшая жизнь, стрижка за восемьдесят рублей, постоянная небритость и заёбанный вид, будто ему пришлось постареть раньше времени.  


Но с ним путь до шараги, носящей гордый титул колледжа, казался Хэлу короче.  


Возможно, дело было в том, что этот водила был единственным, кто не глазел на него. После Москвы было сложно привыкнуть к тому, что на тебя оборачиваются на улицах. Но в этих ебенях, видимо, люди привыкли видеть только славянские и кавказские лица. В первое время, когда Тимур только переехал, он постоянно замечал, что люди на улице его пытаются незаметно разглядывать или наоборот, быстро отводят взгляд. Так себе было ощущение. Водилы в маршрутках особенно раздражали, когда пялились на него в зеркало заднего вида. А тот небритый — не парился. Ему, кажется, на факт существования Хэла вообще было пох. И это было охуенной ложкой мёда в бочке дёгтя, которой являлось ежедневное ебошилово до учёбки через полгорода.  


Хэл даже завёл себе примету: если утром попадётся этот похуистичный водитель, то день будет хороший. Особенно если, передавая деньги, выйдет типа случайно потрогать его пальцем за ладонь. Был в этом какой-то азарт. Заметит? Не заметит? Пассажиров на маршруте по утрам было дохера. Иногда приходилось втискиваться с трудом, несмотря на то, что жил Хэл почти на конечке. Фордец подкидывало на разбитой дороге, люди пихали друг друга локтями, передавая мелочь, поэтому руку водилы каждый второй задевал, наверное.  


Хэл был уверен, что он на это даже не обращает внимания. И уж точно не замечает, трогает ли его отдельно взятый узкоглазый чел.  


Пох замечал.


End file.
